Adventure in Fiction
by after all this hiatus. always
Summary: What if a girl from our world arrived at the 07-Ghost world by an accident? She also finds out that there's something odd happening around her. FOREVER ON HIATUS
1. The Unexpected

**Adventure in Fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost, it belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. But I do own Kelsey McAcly.**

 **Warning: Grammatical errors and typos**

 **A/N: This fic is just for fun.**

Kelsey McAcly is just a manga-loving girl who likes the manga 07-Ghost. This is her story.

 **Kelsey's POV:**

Today I woke up at 9 am, it's Saturday by the way. I noticed a text from my cousin, Lexie, as I read the text from her I began to laugh at it.

 _Lexie: Hey Sis! Wassup?! Did you get my photo? I just took it a few minutes ago. Yea bro!_

Well, that picture _surely_ show you the image of 'I woke up like this' pictures. Ha! Bored, I opened my laptop and watch some animes. Crap! My laptop just died! And I'm too lazy to even think about charging it. So I guess I should craw down from my precious spot and watch something else then! After five minutes of _hard work_ I finally sit down to my couch and watch some animes, from a DVD of course.

I decided I should watch 07-Ghost, I rarely even touched that DVD since a year or so. Don't get me wrong! I love 07-Ghost, but I rather read the manga, cause, you know, _time._ The anime started as soon as it played, I remembered the time I first watched this (yes, I cried), I laughed at myself. Some time later, there's a scene where Teito made a contract with a Kor. "If you were real, please Kor. I wish I could go there." I said to myself. Then, something happened, the tv in front of me just, literally collapsed. Something go through the screen, after that, I don't know, I think I passed out.

"Oi Glasses! The Brat's awake!" "GAH?!" I said looking at a really tall man in front of me. "Who the heck are you?!" I said. "I was going to ask the same thing, my name is Castor, he's Labrador, and he's Teito. May I ask your name?" Said someone called Castor, while pointing to two people, one has brown hair with green, almost emerald, eyes, and one has lavender hair with purple eyes. "Don't forget about me you Glasses! Oi Brat! My name is Frau!" said someone who called himself Frau. Wait a minute! Teito, Castor, Labrador and Frau?! Are they cosplaying or something? "My name is Kelsey McAcly, I'm sorry but where am I?" I said as a reply. They didn't answer, great, now I'm curious, so I said, "I'm really sorry, but I'm lost, could you tell me, please?" Teito answered, "You're in a church" Wait whaaa?! I'm in a church? Shouldn't I be in a hospital now, freaks? "No, that's not I meant, I mean, ' _Where_ am I" I said, hiding my anger. "Oh? You're in District 7, Barsburg Empire. Barsburg Church to be exact." Teito said to me in a confused voice. I only 'Oh-ed' as an answer. Wait a sec, Barsburg?! What the holy crap!


	2. Complication

**Adventure in Fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost, it belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. But I do own Kelsey McAcly.**

 **Warning: More grammatical mistakes, punctuation errors and typos, like (maybe) literally.**

 **A/N: This fic is just for fun, and please review, I would love your version of the story, your ideas and maybe we could be friends. Sorry for you all who maybe secretly enjoying this fic, I'm feeling really ill since two weeks ago, and I hope it will not affect my story**

 **Kelsey's POV:**

What the heck?! Yes, I know, I've said that just before, but it's weird, how the hell am I supposed to, literally live?! Okay, now I'm just talking gibberish. "Ahem, are you okay?" said Teito to me. "Yes, I am. But I'm still wondering, why am I here?" I ask while I get up from the bed. "We actually don't know, we saw you behind he bushes this morning, so we bring you here." He answered. "So, I'm still kinda new here, maybe you could give me a tour or something?" I ask as a reply. "Sure." And we finally exit the room. Oh yeah! The Bishop Trio exit the room before Teito ask me the 'are you okay?'. I think that 'are you okay?' thing is a cliché, it's worth nothing if you see the freakin' person still, awake and breathing, and how can you trust someone when what they're saying are all clichés? Okay, just stop Kelsey! No more gibber! _Drrrrrrttttt._ Great, my phone just buzzed. It's from Lexie!

 _Lexie: Hey! Where r u?! I ve waited in front of ur studio 4 30 min!_

And I replied.

 _Kelsey: I m sorry, it's complicated. Will u just I guess go home?_

Now, I feel bad, we were going to do our project and this 'Imaginary Discovery' destroys it. "And this is the library. Hello Kelsey? Are you listening?" "Oh yes! I'm only thinking about something." Crap! But I'm still wondering how the hell am I able to go here? Don't tell me my wish on that Kor were actually real and now I'm attracted to it? Uh-oh, I better check! "Sorry Teito! But I really need to go!" I shouted as I run to an empty room, not worrying Teito looking at me confused.

When I finally entered an empty room, I checked my chest. The hell! I am attracted to a freakin' Kor! I burst through the room and ran. Why is that Kor are able to make a contract with me, we're not even in the _same_ room! Two more wishes and I'll be dead. I really want to ask those clergy men to remove the contract, but they will think bad things about me. I kept running through the closing gate, alone, without anything except for my clothes and everything in my bag. No protection, alone, and with no more than 35% chance of surviving, but I keep running, until I bumped into someone. It's a girl, brown haired with strikes of pink and black-brown eyes, Lexie. "Hi!" She said to me. "Lexie! How are you able to come here?!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! If I can, I will update again, either is it today (a kind of double update), tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. And again, please review, I will appreciate it, thanks again!**


	3. Shocking Reality

**Adventure in Fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost, it belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. But I do own Kelsey McAcly.**

 **Warning: More grammatical mistakes, punctuation errors and typos, like literally.**

 **A/N: This fic is just for fun.**

 **Kelsey's POV:**

"Lexie! How are you able to come here?!" I said in a surprised tone. I looked at her waiting for her answer, and I noticed something really different about her, her clothes. Usually, her clothes were extremely fashionable and comfortable and absolutely up-to-date, not like me who only use shirt, sweater, a pair of jeans and sneakers. But now, it looks so old-school and really 07-Ghost manga type, which I found extremely weird. But stepping that aside, she answered, "I don't know, there's this bizarre looking bone _wings_ that came to me, and then suddenly, I was here." Well that's weird, not the 'encounter with a Kor, but not knowing it' thing, but her answer, usually, she will turn on the furious mode and be extremely mad at me for telling her to go home, but, here she didn't show any anger to me. "Umm… Lexie? Are you sick?" "What? No. why are you saying that?" she answered looking confused. "O, yeah…"

Stepping that awkward and confusing moment aside, I walk with her and telling her all the things happened before and after I got here, the 07-Ghost World. "So, why didn't you go to the clergy? It would have been the best choice" She said to me, not showing any emotions. "Look, I know this is a really stupid decision that I've made. But you know me, I don't want people to have bad speculation on me, also, what happened to your usual clothes?" I answered. And I know asking that question, it's just a waste of time, but I take that question as a really important one, because nothing can stop Alexis Veida to change her fashionable one with 07-Ghost one, at least without a storm of complains and stuff. "Eh? I don't know, my clothes were like this since I got here, don't you?" She said, looking surprised, again. "No." And that answer ends our little chat.

As we continue to walk, I noticed that Lexie is behind me, which means she slowed down, strange. "Hola Sis! Come on! You're slowing down! We need to find a place to rest." I said to make her walk faster. "We don't need to, you can just simply wish for a place to rest right? I remember you said you still have two more wishes." What? What the hell did I just heard?! My cousin is telling me to make a wish on a Kor? Did she really just ask me to die?! "What?! I can't do that! How could you even said that?!" I said truly surprised. "Well, technically, I can. You wouldn't die if you just use one more wish and never use them anymore." Did I just hear she's asking me to use my made-by-accident contract? With a Kor?! "No! I think you're crazy! I can't believe you just said that!" "Well I think I'm not, and it's not my fault you made a contract with a freakin' Kor!" Well, she's clearly declaring a war, if she asks for one, I'm gonna give her one. "You know what? Fine, you really want me to use my contract? I wish for Alexis Veida to shut her freakin' mouth up until I want her to speak again." And she did just as I said, she can't speak a word, and it's really quiet a second after that. And that continues for about half an hour.

"Aggh! Fine! I'm sorry Lexie, you can speak again." I guiltily said. "Thank you, I won't bother you again, but I still won." She said right after her ability to talk comes back. "Wait, for what?" "I won because you're a step closer to die!" She answered as she began to laugh. "You're joking right?" "No, of course not, I'm a hundred percent serious. I wonder what last wish you will make." How? How did my cousin turned this way? What's her fault? Or maybe…. I remember a scene in the anime which were not shown in the manga where Mikage's younger sister were actually a fake and a Kor. Does that mean… Oh NO!

 **A/N: Done! Thanks for reading this chapter and see you later!**


	4. Belated Confession

**Adventure in Fiction**

 **Disclaimer: 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara, but Kelsey McAcly is 100% mine**

 **Warning: Puntuaition errors, grammar mistakes, and bad spellings are in your near future.**

 **Kelsey's POV :**

* * *

Oh NO! How did this happen? How did somebody even know that I'm here and that I have a cousin?

And most importantly, how the hell am I supposed to defend my freaking self? Damn it!

Why does it has to be me? What's my fault? Urgh! I should have come to the clergy from the first place. None of this would happen, no, none of this would happen if I never wish to go here in the first place.

Wish. Strange, I've wished the exact same wish back then when I first watched the anime. The contract should have started since a long time ago. God, this is confusing!

"Kelsey? You said you'd love to meet Mikhail did you?" Lexie said suddenly. "Yes i did- no- yes I do, why?" I answered.

"Then go and make a wish."

Here we go again, but now, I won't fall onto your words. I just need to find help and try not to blow the fact that I know she's only a puppet. I then try to look around, left, right, left, right. Yes! I found someone! A girl with a hair so blond it almost look white and somehow she realized I'm looking at her, it almost look like she's saying something to me. 'Cam her fass' 'Calm heer fals' Come here fast!' Why is she telling me to come to her, and fast, and then there was it, she pointed her finger to Lexie, who was lingering with bone wings i know so well. Not showing any emotions, she casts a red zaiphon towards me. 'You know who I am, I wish you were smarter, The Air of Engelsreich' it said, wait, how thehell did Ijust read that? Whatever! I'll just run!

"Please help me!"I said to the girl. "Yes, I will. One condition, stay behind me." she said to me. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, it seemed so stepping that aside, Ido exactly what she told me todo.

She casts a bright blue zaiphon to that puppet'swings, but sadly, she missed. Ouch! That red zaiphon it threw at me the first time hurts really bad. "ARGGGH! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SPENT MORE TIME IN THE HUMAN REALM!" The girl shouted knowing her zaiphon she casted almost always missed.

"You still wouldn't get it huh, Gabriel?" It said to the girl, "That _vermin_ up there hates you so caused sending you instead of the _others_." Wait, what?

"He never hates me! I'm here because I have an important duty I must take! And how dare you insult your own creator Verloren? He is God and now I shall take you to the abyss where your tainted soul will be tortured" Why is her speech reminds me of someone? What is she?

"Are you sure? You need to remember your position Gabriel. Now, you're none other than a mere human, you doesn't have the authority you use to have when you're an Arc-"

"SHUT UP YOU PEST!" She shouted really loud as she casts a blue zaiphon that hit the speaking puppet perfectly.

I saw her muttering something I didn't quite understand, maybe she's speaking in a foreign language.

"Thank you very much!" Isaid to her. "You are welcome huma-I mean uhh, just please forget what i m saying would you please?" She said to me "Oh yes, I'm not trying to be selfish but, may I ask for more?

"Maybe, what is it?"

"Maybe you could, ummm, remove the Kor inside of me?"

"Yes sure, nevertheless, you should be careful around those. They can be very impassive, amI right?"

"Of course, anyway, where are you going?"I asked her as she remove the kor inside of me."Oh,I am on my way to the 7th District,I have some very important business there,you?"

"Um, I don't actually know"

"Oh, so you are travelling then."

"Yeah sorta, my name is Kelsey McAcly by the way"

"I'm Gabriel as you can tell from that puppet's human-loathing mouth, nice to meet you. But I think Ishould go by now"

"Yeah me too."

"And may you have God's Divine Protection" She said as she handsme a silver colored rose, the Silver Rose! What the heck! I want one of these! "Thank you, Gabriel."

"And if you really need my help, or simply anything, please say 'MayThe Creator of All Things, shall devolve you the 7th Child of Heaven' and I will be there for you, Meister." She said to me and I just nodded as a reply.

And she 's gone. And what's the meaning of Meister anyway? Nah, nevermind now I need to try to understand the meaning of 'You know who I am, I wish you were smarter, the Air of Engelsreich' thing

What's Engelsreich anyway? I don't get this puzzle. "Kelsey! What a coincidence! I'm glad I found you, eh sorry Mikage, we found you." Teito said to my surprise as he point fyulong Mikage on his shoulder. "Why did you even leave for?" He asked again. Guiltily Itell him all the things that happened here.

"Can you help me figure that message out? It will become a great help."

"Okay then, since Frau is coming with us, my head won't explode in any way, but Mikhail needs to trust you first. And if you want, you can follow us to the Land of Seele maybe it will help your search."

"Okay!" i said happily. "But how do Mikhail can trust me in any way?

"Easy, as long as you don't hurt me or think about hurting me in any way I guess it would be okay.

"Will he appears before us?"

"No why?"

"I like him in any way possible and Iwant to meet him.I always love his personality, his crimson red eyes, powers, the way he loves you, his loyalty, his way of caring,and many other more"

"Wow... You really likes him do you. Hey its frau!"

"God damn it, why does it have to be him out of other people? But whatever! I think while I follow Teito

"Frau, Kelsey is going with us and before you say anything else, yes she must,she needs to figure something that someone sends her and we will help her"

"Yes, and i will help you in return too!" I'm good at plans, and something else...

But above all, this surely starts my own adventure in fiction.

* * *

 **0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_**

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? I'm sorry if it's bad and I'm sorry for not updating for a month or so, I'm on a holiday to my hometown, and I didn't bring my laptop. And I don't actually wrote this in a laptop since I'm still in my hometown, I wrote this on a writing app, hehe, so sorry if the quality is bad!**

 **A/N2: I'm sorry if I made Kelsey's character a little bit crazy (the 'I love Mikhail' part), I just love him very much and I want to conclude a little bit of me for my main OC. Hehe.**

 **Bye!**


	5. The Unexpected Call

**Adventure in Fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghost in anyway, but I do own Kelsey McAcly and Gabriel**

 **Warning: Bad grammar, punctuation errors, and mispelling are in your near future, please kindly accept this fact**

 **A/N: This fic is just for fun. And please review, I don't know will I actually continue this fic or not without your reviews. Also, I am still in my hometown, so, be PREPARED!**

* * *

 **Kelsey's POV:**

Our destination is the 6th District's House of God, hmmm, the Hausen House. This will be so fun! But remembering what happened there, I obviously needs to be careful.

As I walked yo Frau's Hawkzile, I saw a little kid, Capella. Ahhh, he's so cute! But I need to pretend that I never know him. "Hey Teito, who's that child?" I ask him. "He's Capella, we found him with a slave trader we need to bring him. Oh yes! Kelsey can you use any zaiphon?"

"Uh, no." I answered sheepishly "Can you teach me one?"

"I guess so... We need to hurry, so I'll teach you an offensive one, kay?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"So, how to channel a Zaiphon is to put your emotion-the more you put your emotion, the stronger your Zaiphon will be- to words, as you are doing it, try to concentrate those emotions to your hands. To use them, you will need to move your hands in a certain gestures. Like this." He said while showing me a couple of movements, it's the first time I'm seeing it live, and it looks so extremely magical. "You try it!" he said to me. 'Focus Kelsey', I think. Okay, think about negative emotions... As I finally able to put my emotions to words, I channel a blue Zaiphon at a tree that I've aimed. Crap! Frau's there! "FRAU, WATCH OUT!" *bang* I covered my eyes, afraid to look at what I have done. 'Please don't make my Zaiphon hit that Perverted Bishop!'. "Damn Brat! I know you don't like me, but don't try to kill me next time!" What?! Me able to hurt Zehel that easily? What just happened?

"Ehhh? Sorry Frau." I said to him.

"Yeah, no prob!"

Curious with my 'score', I ask Teito, "So, is that good enough.?" Then I see him staring at the tree, which is destroyed-extremely. Yes! But how? "That's good, but what does that mean? 'MURDEROUS INTENT... RISING... I WANT TO KILL YOU!'?" He said, that last part embarass me! What should I said? I want to kill someone so badly, and nobody wants to hear who is it, especialy him. "Nothing!" I said, exaggerating.

With that set, we climbed to Frau's Hawkzile and we were gone to a city, I guess it is called City of Ria? I, of course sit at the back part of the Hawkzile. When we arrived we pass by a maintenance worker to get maintenance for the Hawkzile. And Frau starts to doing things, which we get kicked out for. That damn perverted bishop! We start wondering around the city and Frau bought the three of us some candied apple. "I am not a freaking child! So don't treat me like a freaking one!" I yelled at the bishop. "Hey! You're coming with us, so, don't even think about complaining!" he replied. "Sadly, I already have!"

"You brat!"

"I am not a brat! My height is no lower than 5.5 feets! I am _super_ tall for my age!" As I said that I saw Teito, red faced, "Aww, don't worry Teito. You will grow taller...eventually!" "Big Sis?" Capella suddenly said. "What's wrong?" I replied. "Will I grow as tall as you too?" Aww, that child is so adorably cute! I answered yes.

I wonder what will happen, since I'm here, nothing's going as it is should. But whatever! Let's just see what will happen to the story. But still! What the hell is Engelsreigh!? If it's related to 07-Ghost, I should have know it! But then, there are no such things as Engelsreich writen in the manga nor the anime!

ARGGH! This is freaking confusing!

Then there was this slave trader, trying to be 'friends' with us, but we accept them eventually. After we arrived to the 6th District's gate, we ran leaving those slave traders sleeping with a sleeping bomb!? How the hell did we achieve that bomb? Whatever! Wait... Where are we?

It looks like a church, but an unused one. As Frau are explaining things to Teito, I was gone to look around the first ground. "A letter from Hakuren?!" I heard Teito yelled, that fox-face. It's windy here, I secretly thanked those nuns for giving me a really warm cape when I got there. It's really good, the coat, it's white with black outlines and a Barsburg Chuch's cross written in it. The bad thing is, underneath it is a dress. A long seelved kind but knee length, also white colored with black outlines. Knee length! I never wear those! And it's really freezing even with a pair of thick stockings and knee length boots! Urgghh! The answer of my mystery are better be good!

As those two finally done, we start walking to the House. "I'll go alone." Teito said all suddenly. We all nod and as Frau gave Teito a mini Baculus, I think about what we will do next.

Frau looked at me, shocked, and he pushed me away. "Ouch! What was that for?!" I said surprised. He then answered holding an arrow with a paper attached to it, "This is why. Go read the paper! Your name were carved on this arrow, so I think this paper is for you." I just stared at the paper, clonfused, but I take it and read it anyway.

Kelsey McAcly

You were searching in the wrong place, go back to your first destination and you will find your helper there.

Let his journey to be his, and continue your own by again going back to your first destination.

Go back and your first clue will be there

Remember what the sky eyed person have told you

Go make your decision, because your helper is waiting

Go make your decision, because you have no other choices

Go make your decision, because your life depends on it

The letter also comes with a foreign flower I never see, it looks like a dried rose, but it's black, has no single thorn, and the stem, it's white, weird

I show the letter to Frau, he didn't seemed to be confused, shocked or anything at the rose, but then he said that I should follow what the letter have told me, but what's the meaning of the letter? Let's see, it told me I should go back to my first destination, the Church! Then it was said here that to let his journey to be his, ho is he? Teito? I guess so, cause I am joining his adventure to Seele. Then there was this, sky eyed person, arghh! Whatever! I'll try to find the answer as soon as I got back. But first, I need some sort of transportation.

"Hey Brat! Look at this!" Frau suddenly said. "For the last time, I am not a Brat!" I replied angrily. "Fine, but look at this!" And hearing that I then saw it, a big- but not as big as an adult- fyulong. With a saddle, a leather case, and many other more that usually used for a horse, and it say, "I am here to bring Kelsey McAcly to the Barsburg Church." What? It just said it will be my ride back?! I always dreamt of riding one! Why are my wishes were granted? It's strange, but thank you God for helping me all the way!

So now I've decided to go back, I'm trusting my heart and instincts. As I hop on to the fyulong's back I, I said goodbye to both Frau and Capella, I also said to tell my goodbye to Teito later on. "I'm ready." I said to the dragon. "Yes, Mistress, please hold on to the reins. We will go by full speed." It said as it fly. "Hey, do you have any name?" I ask the dragon. "Yes I do, I am called Aether." It answered. Aether, it means Heaven, am I right? Nevertheless, it is a beautiful name. We do go extremely fast, by 5 or 6 minutes we arrived. "Hey Aether." I said to the fyulong as we land, "Yes Mistress?" It replied.

"Thank you for taking me here. But where are you going after this?"

"You are welcome, Mistress. After this, I am going to my Master." So, it has an owner! That's why it looked so prepared, I mean, I just realised it carries a set of weapons!

"Who's your Master?"

"It's someone you will be meeting later on. I will be leaving, Mistress."

After it was gone, I continue entering the church. Then I search for the Silver Rose Gabriel has gave me, after I found it, I tried to find this church's garden. 'The tour _is_ useful!' I thought. There I saw Gabriel, Castor and Labrador.

"Welcome back, Meister!" Gabriel said happily.

"Hello guys! Hey Gabriel, what's the meaning of Meister?" I said to them and Gabriel.

I saw Gabriel turn her head around looking at the two bishops, shaking her head while muttering something in a foreign language before answering my question, "Meister means... Uh.. It means 'friend' ! Yes, it means friend!" "I see." I said to her as a reply, before continuing to tell them the message thing, "Could you all help me with this message please?" As they look at the message carefully, I saw a hint of Gabriel twitching, 'What's up with her?' I thought before I joined them .

Gabriel's POV:

That was close! Thank God Meister did not noticed I am lying to her! This handwriting, ink, brush, paper, and even the flower! It looks so familiar. Why did _he_ sent this message to Meister?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I'm updating again, becaouse I need to try tobalance my update time, also, sorry yet again if the quality is bad. I am really greatful because people actually read this fic, but please review!**


	6. Curiouser And Curiouser

**Adventure in Fiction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost but I do own my OCs**

 **Warning: Seeing my previous chapters, I am really sure you are already prepared.**

 **A/N: I am sorry I cannot translate the word Meister, because it would be a GREAT spoiler, and if you already translate it or if you can translate it, please do not tell the others, for their enjoyment of reading. But please keep in mind I WILL also tell the true meaning of Meister for you guys, but, not now. So, as a summary, for your best enjoyment, do not translate the word Meister, at least now.**

 **Kelsey's POV:**

As I'm thinking, Labrador suddenly said, "I think, it's you Gabriel-sama." Then I twitched, of course it's her! She does have sky blue eyes! "Oh yes! Gabriel! Is it you? Are you my helper?" I asked her after nodding to Labrador, as a form of understanding, obviously. I looked at Gabriel, which was touching her clothes in a hurry to find a paper. "I..I think this is your answer, Meister" she said as she hand me the paper. There's writing in it, and I read them out loud,

"Gabriel, from now on, you will be Kelsey McAcly's guide and helper. You shall on be her guardian so that she will finish her journey safely. Thinking about her fate, she will need you, isn't it right, 7th?"

After reading that paper, I looked at her, she nodded and said, "Yes, it was sent at least 5 or 6 hours ago. The paper was attached to an arrow carved by name." Is it a coincidence? I don't think so. I think I'll trust the paper. "Okay then, son Kelsey, would you mind to have dinner with us? Since it's almost night already, I think you should energize" Castor suddenly said. "Yeah sure." Hey, I don't eat since the day I got here! That was like, yesterday! Then, the four of us walked to the dining hall, it was a long walk, this church is so freaking big!

Stepping that aside, I wonder why Labrador addresses Gabriel as Gabriel-sama. And I am still wondering why Gabriel's way of speaking is funny and too formal, but wait... In what language am I talking in? I mean, I use English, but shouldn't I use any other language? I don't even realize this! How stupid I am! C'mon Kelsey McAcly! You have an IG of 153! You should have realized, urghh, and why am I actually folllowing this 'story'? I should have been better than this, but what I did, just mess with the real story mpre and more! Gahhh! And what would happen if a normal human being that is from the other world come here? It could have been a royal mess,what would my family and acuintances say? Will they ever remember me? Or they could even search for me. This mystery of mine's answer, shall be good!

Trying to set that aside, I ask Labrador, "Labrador-san, why do you address Gabriel as Gabriel-sama?" He looked surprised for a moment, and then said, "Because I prefer, to call her that you know the Archangel Mikhail, Kelsey?"

"Yes, I do. Why?" I asked again.

"Let's just say, she knows him quite well" Well, his answer did give my chills, she knows Mikhail?! How? "But let's keep this as a secret, okay?" He asked as I give him a nod.

Then after we've arrived at the dining hall, I sat beside Gabriel and Labrador. I hope the food will be the one that I've been wishing for! Of course, the all time famous, Eyefish stew!

When the nuns finally hand me a plate, it surprised me more because my plate were so different than the others. Maybe they ran out of plates? When the others open their dish covers (a/n I'm sorry! I don't know what it is called!) I saw eyefish stew. But whe I opened mine, it's nothing like a stew. I put on a confused face as Labrador told me that it was special made for me, as it was my home's special. What?! What the hell did you mean by that?! At my home, I don't eat this freaky stuff! The grossest if you think about it thing that I've ever eat was fried frogs!(a/n Thst actually tasted really good, you know! The fried frogs. It's just weird thinking about eating one.)

'It's called weed eyefish stew' if I quote it from Labrador. (a/n Yes just laugh at it, it's okay, I know it's supremely weird!) But whatever, I guess it is still an eyefish stew right? And thankfully, Gabriel let me try her stew, because it seems like she doesn't like eyefish. Why God? Why so many coincidences? (a/n If you didn't know, Mikhail is the only named character who apparently doesn't like eyefishes)

Then, even though I didn't tell the details, me and Gabriel actually become friends. But I am still wondering why her way of speaking is weird, and did I tell you that she has an accent? Yup! She has one, but it's nothing like the others that I've known. But whatever, I will not worry about it for now.

 **A/N I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. It's all because I didn't get any more than 1 reviews! Thanks Tsuki and 08 (evwn though me and 08 are bffs, so I don't need to thank her anymore) for reviewing. This time I will make one more chapter, I mean, last month, I actually have a total of 439 views, even though I am on a hiatus, so ther should have been more reviews for me, even though I know my story are bad and my grammar and stuff too. So the future of this story are in your hands. Anyway, thanks for reading and please bare in mind that this story may or may not continue.**


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm sorry for not updating anymore. That's why, even though it's already very late, I'll be explaining about it now instead.

The thing is, I'm just not in the fandom anymore. I still like it though, so don't get me wrong. I've been obsessing over 07-Ghost for over 3 years of my life, and I'm very sirius (Hehe, shout out to all Potterheads!) when I said that. But ever since two months since I updated this story, I couldn't help but got lazy and eventually grow out of the fandom. And please, please, _please,_ remember that this is _never_ any of your fault. I'm still keeping this story here though, for my personal cringe-fest.

So, no more update. This fanfic is officially completed. I'm so sorry about this, but I'm not regretting my choice at the slightest bit-and I'm sure that _two_ years of not updating has been prove enough.

Maybe one day I _will_ rewrite this, but that 'someday' will not be anything soon.

\- after all this hiatus. always


End file.
